RVB RWBY Let's Play, What Could Go Wrong?
by Dracul666
Summary: Challenge by UknownHero. What do you get when you put the cast of Red VS Blue and RWBY plus my OC in a Gaming Basement? LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLEEEEEEETTTTT'SSSS PLAY.


Chapter 1: Let's Play Introductions

Dracul666: accepting this challenge is possibly the best thing i have ever done...of all time.

Dracul(OC): "makes a growling hiss sound"(he sounds like the META).

Dracul666: because it makes me feel so god damn happy that's why.

Blake: this is going to be one of those really funny but weird stories isn't it?

Dracul666: have you read the badassnes(made that up) that is **React, Watch, Believe, Yikes **by **UknownHero? **

Blake: no should i have?

Dracul666: (staring blankly) get the hell out.

Blake: pardon?

Dracul666; (picks up Blake) you heard me! now grab anyone who has not read this amazing piece of literature and go enrich your lives (throws Blake out the window).

Dracul(OC): (stares cautiously at me)

Dracul666; (glares) don't judge me, it was her own fault. anyway let's get started, except for my OC everything in this fic is owned by Roosterteeth.

* * *

"Okay, if no one is going say it I will. WHY THE FUCK ARE WE ALL HERE!" Church yelled annoyed with his current situation (wow i'm so shocked).

"Will you calm down Church?" asked Washington tired of the A.I's yelling ( again i'm so shocked).

"Why should I? I mean really tell me you don't want to know why we're here? (see what i did there). Seriously what the fuck are we here for!?" Wash looked around at there surroundings and was indeed curious. The two of them were in what Tucker or Grif would call a "Badass Man Cave". It had a soft black fur-like carpet, their were several HD flat-screen TV's with Xbox360 and PS3 gaming systems hooked up to them, several fridges most likely filled with Beer or something like that, recliners and leather couches and so on.

"It is weird I'll give you that much" Wash finally agreed.

"CHURCH! IS THAT YOU, WHEN DID YOU GET HERE, WHY ARE WE HERE, WHAT IS GOING ON!" yelled an annoying we all know and love.

"Oh my god, Wash promise me that if i ask... you'll kill me" Church asked in an overly dramatic voice.

"Stop over reacting you've dealt with him for years, this won't be any different" Wash said trying to reason with him as the lovable private in regulation blue and an outdated helmet ran and fell down the stairs.

"HELLO AGENT WASHINGTON! YOU ARE HERE TO, WHAT ARE WE DOING HERE!?" Caboose asked Wash while listing off a million questions as Church was in the background saying.

"Shut up, shut up, just shut up. CABOOSE! SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Church screeched not being able to take anymore.

"Man you boys are loud" spoke" spoke a clearly female voice.

She was a teenage girl, she wore a tan vest with gold piping over a yellow, cleavage-and-midriff baring shirt with a black crest that resembles a small body of fire. The vest has puffy cap sleeves with black cuffs. On the sides of the cuffs, there are two small golden buttons. She wears a brown belt with a buckle, a pouch, and a small banner-seeming object. The same black crest appears on this banner, only golden in color. She wears black shorts under her belt, which in the back, resembles a pleated skirt. Over the shorts but under the belt is a white, asymmetrical back skirt.

She also had an orange circle scarf (with no apparent edges) around her neck, but no other discernible jewelry. She has brown, mid-calf platform boots that look like leather, with orange socks of different lengths. The right leg also has a grey bandanna-like object wrapped around the top of her left boot. She also wears finger-less black gloves. Her bright blonde hair flows loose and messy, with a few tendrils sticking out and a small cowlick on top of her head. She has a pale complexion and lilac eyes.

"Who the hell are you?" asked Church.

"Oh your polite too, that awesome" the blonde said sarcastically.

"Hey fuck you bitch i'm pissed off enough, i don't need you adding to it!" Church yelled.

"Um pretty blonde lady i don't think Church is being nice" said Caboose stating the obvious.

"Aww you really think i'm pretty, aren't just sweet" Yang thanked while patting Caboose's head.

"I like it when people pat my head!" Caboose cheered.

"Oh you are just so cute!" gushed Yang as she hugged Caboose.

"YAY HUGS!".

"You have got to be kidding me" Wash said shocked that she didn't find Caboose annoying, like at all.

"How the hell is possible?" Church asked.

"What, you don't find him cute?" Yang asked confused.

"Cute? Cute?! He's not cute he's fucking annoying, not to mention the dumbest person you could ever meet!" yelled Church. Yang's hair was then set ablaze

"What the hell is your problem with him!?" she screamed.

"Lady, that is a long ass list let me tell ya" Church laughed. Standing up, hair still on fire Yang was ready beat the fuck out of Church but was stopped by the voice of a newcomer.

"Um i don't mean to interrupt, but i'm sure their is a non-violent solution to this" spoke a timid voice.

"Silence you fool! If these foolish fools wish to be foolish, then let them!... i find it amusing" responded a much deeper and angrier voice.

"You got to be fucking kidding me" groaned Church.

Doc walked down the stairs waving at them

"Hey guys long time no see!" he spoke cheerfully. His head then snapped to the side

"Do you ever shut up?!".

"What the hell are you doing here?" Church asked.

"You say that as if if you know why any of us are here" O'Malley said in a smug tone.

"Oh screw you O'Malley, it's bad enough i have to deal with this blonde bitch i don't need you on top of this!".

"You know what I've had enough of this, let's all just calm down before someone goes on a killing spree" Wash reasoned getting in between Church and Yang.

"I don't have a problem with that, how bout you asshole?" Yang asked starring down Church who had chosen to stand up and get in her face.

"Bring it bitch" he responded without any hesitation whatsoever. Before the two could go at it they heard someone walk down the stairs. The new person was a young teenage boy about 17, he has short to mid messy brown hair with a single blonde bang hanging over his forehead. He also had only had his left eye which had a black sclera with eye it's self being crimson with a slit pupil, his right eye was covered by an ornate eye-patch. His wardrobe consisted of a black dress shirt with the sleeves ripped off showing off his demonic look right arm, he had crimson jeans and since they were inside he chose not to wear shoes.

"Who are you? Wash asked as Church was complaining about how more people just keep coming. The boy merely growled as he reached the bottom of the stairs.

"So your the reason we are all here" said O'Malley.

"Wait you can understand him?" Church asked not really getting it.

"not really surprising, after all the time we spent with The META it only makes sense" Wash explained. There host walked over to the middle Gaming station and sat in the recliner and growled again but added a grunt at the end.

"what the fuck did he say?" Church asked bluntly this time it was Wash who spoke.

"He said my name is Dracul, and welcome to Let's Play".

* * *

Dracul666: Short i know but i'm just glad i got it up, next chapter: What the Fuck is Minecraft!


End file.
